


Avon's Gadget Works

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Humor, Impotence, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon overhears Jenna and Cally complaining about something not working. Blake admits it's <i>him</i> and Avon nobly takes over the task of fixing Blake. After all, he's the Mr. Fix It on Liberator. It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon's Gadget Works

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another in the B7 AU RPGs blakefancier and I played over the years. You just wait, someday I'm going to collate the 'Avon is a haremboy' series and post it. As ever, I'm responsible for Avon and converting RPG to story, Blakefancier for all of Blake. *cuddles Blake*.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon was under the replicator console in the recreation room, attempting to convince it to make something more exciting than protein stick, fibre crisps and gelatinous blobs when Jenna and Cally entered. They saw the 'out of order' sign on the machine and began complaining about that not being the only thing out of order. Avon sighed at the prospect of yet another task on his 'to-do' list and pushed his way out of the machine. "What else isn't functioning properly?"

There was an awkward silence. Avon looked at the two women in exasperation. "Well? I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong." At that moment, Blake entered the room. Jenna blushed scarlet, grabbed an equally red-faced Cally by the arm, and literally dragged her out of the room. Avon turned his stare on Blake. "I think they've gone mad."

"Why do you say that?" Blake fidgeted slightly. "What were they talking about?"

"Something is apparently disfunctional on the ship. Jenna was complaining about it to Cally, but when I asked what it was... well, you saw." He looked at Blake in exasperation. "Do you know what Jenna meant?"

Blake flushed and started at the 'Out of Order' sign. "Yes, I know what Jenna meant. Why she mentioned anything to Cally..." He clenched his jaw.

"Well, will you kindly tell me what's wrong, so I can get on with fixing it?"

Blake stared at Avon. "It's nothing you can fix".

Avon slammed the laser probe down on the console. "Fine. I'll just go ask Jenna again, and this time I'll get an answer."

Anger unexpectedly surged through Blake. "Fine! You want to know what's broken? I'll tell you what's broken. I am!"

Avon blinked in confusion, and then the credit dropped. "Ah. -- I don't mean to pry, but is this actually a problem for you or did Jenna have it wrong?" Avon hesitated to ask outright if Blake was gay, but the thought had crossed his mind from time to time.

Blake looked at Avon in confusion. "Did Jenna have _what_ wrong?"

"Ah. Well." Avon felt his cheeks warming. "A man may be uninterested in even a beautiful woman, without there necessarily being a problem." He looked directly at Blake. "If it is that, then you needn't be deprived."

Blake blinked, once again shocked by Avon's words. "Are you saying that you're interested?"

"Ah...well, now I find your politics baffling at best, but I don't believe it necessary to discuss politics in bed." He looked at Blake assessingly. "You rank quite highly on my personal scale of 'physically desirable' men."

"I see." Blake paused, then continued, "I'm bisexual, and while I find you attractive, it wouldn't work." He gave a bitter laugh. " _I_ don't work."

Avon looked concerned. "Have you used the medical unit to ascertain the cause?"

"Yes." Blake looked away from Avon. "There was some slight physical damage from... But that shouldn't..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I shouldn't be impotent. But I am."

"I'm not a therapist, but I believe the accepted treatment for most aversive behaviour is desensitization. Agoraphobics are encouraged to take one step outside their 'comfort zone' to begin." Avon hesitated. "Would you care to kiss me? I promise not to bite. Or be as aggressive as Jenna."

Blake smiled. "Why not. It certainly couldn't hurt." He walked over to Avon and stroked his cheek, then leaned over and brushed his mouth against Avon's.

Avon opened his mouth to Blake and waited.

Blake pressed his mouth more firmly to Avon's and hesitantly gave his lips a lick. He pulled back. "That was nice."

Avon tilted his head and licked his lips while looking at Blake. "Would you care to continue this discussion in private?"

"My place or yours?"

"Whichever makes you more comfortable." He touched Blake's arm lightly. "We'll go at whatever pace you like, and stop whenever you wish."

"Then we'll go to my room. -- And thank you, Avon. " Blake gestured to the door "Shall we go?"

Avon nodded and picked up his laser probe. He noticed Blake's eyebrows raise. "No, I'm not going to use it on you. I just feel..." He grinned. "...naked without it." Avon walked to the door.

"Only you, Avon." Blake laughed and followed Avon. They were both quiet until they got to Blake's room. Blake kicked aside the pile of dirty clothes on the floor and picked up a stack of files from his bed, dumping them on a chair. "I really wasn't expecting company. But the sheets are clean."

"No doubt because you couldn't reach the bed." Avon nudged something unidentifiable out of his way with his boot. He undid the top two buttons on his shirt.

Blake sat on the bed. He pulled off his shoes and socks. He unbuttoned his shirt, but left it on. "Maybe we could get into bed and hold each other?" Blake hesitated. "With our clothes on."

"All right." Avon sat on the far side of the bed and removed his boots and socks. "My vest's a bit hot for this. Do you mind if I remove it?"

"No. No, I don't mind." Blake stretched out on the bed, rolling over onto his side to watch Avon.

Avon stood up and pulled the vest off over his head, finger-combing his hair back down again afterward. "That's better." He got on the bed and held out his arms.

Blake cuddled up to Avon and laid his head on Avon's shoulder. "Mmm, you're warm." He played with the buttons on Avon's shirt.

Avon laughed. "I've seldom been accused of warmth." He put a hand tentatively on Blake's head and began running his fingers through the curls.

"Ah, but we both know differently, don't we? "Blake sighed happily. "May I unbutton your shirt?"

Avon smiled lazily, perversely enjoying the act of embracing in private a man he argued with so heatedly in public. "For this one night, you may do whatever you wish with me." 

Blake slowly unbuttoned Avon's shirt and slipped his hand underneath to stroke his skin. Lightly he said, "Just one night?"

Avon watched Blake's hand. "I might possibly be open to further negotiations." He touched Blake's chest with his fingertips, tracing little circles over the smooth, hairless skin. "Very nice." 

Blake squirmed and continued exploring Avon's chest, stroking the hair and rubbing his thumb over a nipple until it hardened, then pinching it. "Even if I don't... I'm still enjoying this."

"Enjoy the journey, and don't worry about the destination." Avon nuzzled against the side of Blake's neck. "There's no hurry. If not tonight..." He paused and looked at Blake, realizing he was opening himself up to the possibility of more commitment than he had intended. ".. well, then, another night."

Blake lifted his chin to give Avon better access. He slid his hand down Avon's chest and rubbed slow circles over his stomach.

Avon licked Blake's neck, experimentally. "Mmm... you taste good." He ran his hands around to Blake's back, pulling himself closer.

"You feel good." Blake slid his hand lower and played with the waistband of Avon's trousers.

"Go on. I want you to touch me." Avon ran his hands down, stopping at the small of Blake's back, stroking up and down the backbone, then out to lightly caress the area over the kidneys, a favoured target for Federation boots, as Avon knew all too well.

Blake nodded, and then undid Avon's trousers. He slipped his hand in, tugged gently on Avon's pubic hair, and then wrapped his hand around Avon's cock. He stroked it slowly, feeling it harden under his touch.

"Ah..."Avon's hips jerked forward, then stilled. "Sorry, it has been some time for me as well." He touched Blake's belt buckle.

Blake rocked his hips forward in invitation. "I'm not sure it will do much good." 

"So long as it doesn't bother you". Avon opened the belt buckle, then unzipped the trousers. He ran his fingers lightly over Blake's cock, then cradled it between his palms. "Does that feel good?"

Blake stilled and concentrated on feeling Avon's hand on his cock. There was no reaction, not even a twitch, but it did feel good. "It's nice." He paused, then added, "Let's take off our trousers. My hand's starting to cramp."

Avon nodded and moved away from Blake. He got off the bed and removed his trousers and his shirt. He dropped them on his discarded boots and vest, hoping to be able to navigate his way back to them later. He returned to bed and shivered, theatrically. "I may never become accustomed to Liberator's climate."

While Avon got out of bed and undressed, Blake slithered out of his trousers and tossed them out of bed. Then he sat up and pulled off his shirt. When Avon got back into bed and shivered, Blake smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He kissed Avon gently

Avon half-closed his eyes and kissed back. "You do that. I despise being cold." His hands wandered over Blake's back and stroked buttocks in passing, then returned to caressing Blake's limp cock. He rolled Blake's balls in their sac, then stroked Blake's inner thighs, each touch smooth and unhurried.

"Mmm, that does feel good." Blake licked Avon's mouth and slipped a hand between them. He resumed touching Avon's cock, running a finger along the underside of it, then flicking the head. "It has been a long time since anyone's touched me."

"It's dangerous, letting people get that close." Avon gave Blake a lopsided grin. "But it does feel good." Avon pushed his hips forward and sighed in appreciation as Blake accepted the invitation to touch him. "Is there anything you would like me to do in particular? What gave you the most pleasure in the past?" He licked his palm wet, then slid his hand up and down Blake's cock.

Blake wrapped his fingers around Avon's cock and began pumping it. "All sorts of things. I liked hands or maybe a mouth on my cock. I liked fucking and being fucked. Do you want to fuck me?"

Avon laughed. "Your list is quite similar to mine." He squeezed Blake's cock gently. "Yes, I'd like to fuck you. I think I'd like to suck you first, though. You're big enough even at rest to make a satisfying mouthful."

"All right. I'd like that." Blake kissed him. "You have a lovely mouth."

Avon smiled. "And I'm good with it, too." He slid down to straddle Blake's thighs. Then he bent over to kiss Blake's cockhead, licking into the slit before opening his mouth and taking in the soft warmth that lay between his teeth so trustingly. He began sucking and moving back and forth, pressing his lips tightly around Blake.

Blake moaned softly at the warmth and gentleness of Avon's mouth. He reached down, running his hands through Avon's hair. "You have such a wonderful mouth. It feels so good. You make me felt so good."

Avon was unable to reply without losing his rhythm, so he settled for rubbing Blake's balls as he sucked. He swallowed as Blake's cockhead hit the back of his mouth, gulping an inch or two down before rocking again.

Blake gasped as he felt his cock give a twitch. It wasn't much, but it gave him hope. He panted and gripped Avon's hair.

The tug on Avon's hair encouraged him, and he redoubled his efforts. If nothing else, he had earned Blake's undivided attention and he was loath to relinquish it. Besides, he was enjoying himself. 

Blake felt another twinge, but, once again, nothing more. He decided to ignore the twinges and just enjoy what was being done to him. If anything came from it, wonderful. If not, well, it was still enjoyable. He moaned again and wriggled.

Avon slipped a couple of fingers into the side of his mouth, finding enough room to slide them in past Blake's cock. He stroked it for a moment with both fingers and tongue, then pulled his wet fingers out and rubbed them against Blake's hole.

Blake stilled when he felt Avon's fingers against his hole. It felt good, very good, and he pushed back against the fingers, moaning softly.

Avon smiled. It only showed in his eyes, of course, as his mouth was otherwise occupied. He entered Blake with one fingertip, crooking it in a 'come hither' gesture.

Blake grunted and thrust into Avon's mouth, panting now. "That's... good." He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

Avon wriggled another fingertip in beside the first and began pushing them in and out. He wasn't absolutely certain, but his mouth seemed fuller than before. He redoubled his sucking and swallowing efforts.

Blake began rocking his hips, pushing into Avon's mouth, then back onto his fingers. Until now, he'd forgotten how wonderful sex could feel. The intimacy of touch, of shared pleasure... especially with someone you care about... He hastily pushed aside *that* thought. He moaned and tugged on Avon's hair.

Definitely something was happening. Avon's own need was becoming more urgent, and he transferred the hand that had been stroking Blake's leg to his own cock. The fingers on the other hand thrust harder into Blake.

Blake moaned. "Avon... Avon, stop! Please, you... I want you to fuck me."

Avon gave one last suck, then reluctantly pulled off Blake's cock, panting, and slipped his fingers out of Blake. "Do you... have any... lube?"

Blake nodded. "In the nightstand." He looked down at his cock. It was still soft, but it did look as if it was lengthened.

Avon crawled over Blake to get the lube, and kneeled up in front of Blake, holding out the tube. "Put it on me. And tell me how you like it..." He grinned. "You'll find I'm very... adaptable."

"You are an intelligent man." Blake took the tube and poured a generous amount of lube into his palm. He warmed it then began to rub it into Avon's cock, starting at the base and moving upward. When it was nice and slick he began rubbing lube into Avon's balls. "It's been a long time. A very long time. Fuck me hard. Hard and fast."

Avon grabbed Blake's face between his hands and kissed him roughly. "You'll feel me for a week."

Blake licked his lips and smiled. "Good. How do you want me? Like this or on my stomach?

"Kneeling, I think. "Avon caressed Blake's cock. "I want to play with this." He grinned. "Maybe I can teach it to sit up."

"If you can, I'd appreciate it." Blake pulled Avon into a kiss. "On my hands and knees, then." Blake rolled away and got into position. He wiggled his hips.

Avon got behind Blake, and leaned forward to sweep the hair away from the nape of his neck and kiss him. "I like your back, too. Very sturdy. Well muscled." He ran his hands down Blake's sides, then spread Blake's cheeks and began applying lube.

Blake shuddered and moved his hips against Avon's fingers. Even if he didn't come, this experience was well worth every moment. "You're trying to drive me insane, aren't you?"

Avon laughed, playing with Blake's arsehole with one hand, and his cock with the other. "I hate to be rushed." He bent down and kissed Blake's arse, biting gently into one cheek. "I am a very thorough man."

Blake jumped slightly at the bite and looked down at his cock. "I'm not hard, but my cock is throbbing. If you're just as thorough fucking, it might not matter that I can't get it up. I do enjoy being fucked."

Avon grinned down at Blake. "After all, we can always try until we get it right." He put his cock against Blake's arsehole. "I take it you're quite ready?"

"More than ready." Blake laughed. "If you don't fuck me now, I may burst."

"That was the general..." Avon grunted as he pushed the head of his cock into Blake. "... idea." He paused, then pushed in harder, finding Blake's resistance almost nonexistent.. "Ahhh...." He gripped Blake's hip with one hand, and his cock with the other. "You feel... good, Blake."

Blake moaned as Avon pushed into him. "It's been... too long... Oh, Avon! You're fantastic." Panting, he shoved back hard and squeezed. "Fuck me. Fuck me, now!"

The sudden clench around his cock eliminated all Avon's intentions of drawing matters out and teasing Blake. He started thrusting furiously, pumping Blake's cock, which didn't feel quite as soft as before. "Oh, fuck... oh..."

Blake pushed back to meet Avon's thrust, moaning and clenching as Avon hit his prostate. "There! Avon... there... again." He licked his lips, tasting sweat. He shuddered and cried out as Avon hit that spot again.

"There? Ah, yes, there!" Blake was writhing under him, as appreciative as even Avon could wish. He grinned and angled to make certain he was pounding Blake's prostate into submission. His greased hand slid furiously over Blake's cock, pumping mercilessly.

Blake was moaning continuously, fingers gripping the sheets. He could feel the pleasure mounting, a pressure, different from what he was used to, but no less enjoyable.

Avon was sweating and grunting as he gave Blake his all. Blake seemed to like it rough, and Avon was in a mood to oblige. "Do you... like that?" He sheathed himself completely, slamming his balls against Blake, pulled nearly out and repeated the motion.

"Yes!" Blake squeezed Avon's cock "Harder! Fuck me... harder..." He slammed back. "Want to feel you... for a week!"

Avon moaned and obeyed, gasping as his muscles bunched and clenched as he rode Blake without restraint. "Oh... you will... every time you sit..." Avon moaned and pumped harder with both his hand and his hips. "I'll see you remembering me. Oh, fuck!"

Blake whimpered, "Yes, yes, yes! Empty... without you... inside of me. Aching... without you." He cried out. "Avon! Forget... my cock. My nipples. Play..." He was pleading now." Avon, please!"

Avon leaned forward and wrapped both arms about Blake. Blake jumped when Avon found the little buds of nipples and began rolling and pinching, and tugging on them. "Ah! Mine..." He gasped and recovered his balance as he almost slipped sideways off Blake. "...aren't very sensitive." He laid on top of Blake, and bit him in the back of the neck. Avon's cock was so hard and his balls were so full he felt like one of Cally's time-bombs.

"Mine... are!" Avon's fingers on his nipples were enough to set Blake off. He cried out, bucking, as the knot of tension inside of him broke open, flooding his body with heated pleasure. He felt a slight tingle in his cock, but it was nothing compared to the internal pleasure.

Blake's cry of pleasure set Avon off. He shouted and pumped into Blake's arse several more times, then collapsed on top of Blake, panting, almost dizzy from lack of oxygen. He turned his head and rested his cheek on Blake's back. 

Blake collapsed onto the bed, letting out a sigh of pleasure. He turned his head and smiled. "A few more sessions like that and I should be cured."

Avon sighed. "I told you I could fix anything." He nuzzled Blake's neck. "Given enough time, sufficient parts and the proper tool." He grinned; tired, but triumphant.

Blake reached behind and patted Avon on the arse. "Mmm, you've done a wonderful job so far. I felt a tingle when I came." He shifted and winced slightly. "I'm out of practice."

Avon pulled out of Blake as gently as he could, and rolled off, lying flat on his back with his arms outstretched. "Yes, well, you've been busy. Perhaps you need to rearrange your schedule."

Blake rolled over and laid his head on Avon's shoulder. He smiled back. "Rearrange both our schedules". He turned his head and kissed Avon.

Avon opened his mouth to Blake, feeling quite lazy and content. After Blake broke off the kiss, Avon commented, "Well, now, you know I hate leaving a job half-done." He brought his hand up to stroke Blake's hair and a thought occurred to him. "What about Jenna?"

Blake looked puzzled. "What about her?"

"I recognize a kindred spirit in her, Blake." Avon rose up onto an elbow. "Neither of us take kindly to being treated like a fool, or betrayed. And I suspect she would feel both were true if she found out about us by accident, as is quite likely to happen. I can speak to her, if you like."

Blake reached up and stroked Avon's temple. "No, I should speak to her. It might seem like you were gloating if you did it."

Avon quirked a sideways grin. "Yes, it might at that." He reached down and tugged at the covers. "Perhaps a short nap..." He stopped in mid-tug and looked annoyed.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Problem, Avon?"

"I never did finish repairing the replicator in the rest room." Avon sighed. "A tech's work is never done." He finished pulling up the covers and rolled on his side, wrapping his arms around Blake.

Blake cuddled up to Avon and kissed him gently. "After our nap, I'll help you repair the replicator." He licked Avon's mouth. "It's the least I can do."

Avon smiled. "We collaborated quite well on this job. I'm looking forward to seeing what else we might accomplish."

Blake smiled back and replied quietly, "So am I."


End file.
